Episode 7704/7705 (25th December 2016)
Plot It's Christmas Day and Zak can't help but think about Lisa. Moira wakes up alone. Ashley has forgotten it's Christmas and Gabby's birthday, although Gabby insists it's fine. At Dale Head, Dan and Amelia play with Kyle's toy race track and Joanie gifts Zak a new cap. Belle insists to Lisa she's fine with not doing anything for her eighteenth birthday as she's already had a party. Lisa mentions Zak helped her pick a Christmas tree which makes Belle suspicious. Cain calls round to Butlers Farm and leaves a present under the tree, but Moira is annoyed to find her estranged husband in her living room and tells him last night was a mistake. Jimmy goes to collect Nicola's present from Bernice but Bernice explains she didn't get anything. Jimmy realises he'll need to give Nicola the kettle. Bernice, Diane and Doug wish Gabby a happy birthday, and she hopes to find some pictures of old Christmases to show Ashley. Moira is touched that Adam has managed to repair Holly's bauble. She discovers the gift from Cain under the tree and opens it to discover a sentimental old mix tape of Cain's inside. Leyla turns up at Dale View and immediately opens her present from Pete, which annoys Emma as she had decided to open presents later in the day. Pete inquires about Jacob, and Emma takes Leyla's innocent response to be a dig at her. Belle realises Lisa stole the Christmas tree with Zak and asks if they'll be getting back together. Lisa insists they aren't, although Belle was hopeful her parents would get back together exactly a year after they broke up. The Dingles descend on The Woolpack to celebrate Christmas. Elliot is disappointed Kelly isn't online to video call him on Christmas Day. Bernice drops presents off and she and Nicola wish each other a happy Christmas. Sam mentions a peacock robber which confuses everyone until Cain shows them the paper saying someone dressed as Santa stole peacocks from a stately home. Carly and Charity bring out the turkey and it's soon concluded that it isn't in fact a turkey, but one of the missing peacocks. Emma uncharacteristically wishes everyone a Merry Christmas at church, and even hands Laurel a birthday card for Gabby. Whilst looking for photos at Mulberry Cottage, Gabby comes across some Christmas gifts from Ashley, bought before he deteriorated. Zak, Joanie and Kyle call round to Wishing Well Cottage to see Belle on her birthday. Belle arrives home with Charity and Marlon in tow and the rest of the Dingles pile in after hearing Lisa has a proper turkey. Zak is ecstatic to have a proper Dingle Christmas. Zak and Sam sneak out for a can and a cigar in the barn. During the Christmas service, Pearl notices her necklace is missing. Ashley is having a bad day, but suddenly perks up whilst singing hymns. The Dingles are having fun but Joanie feels left out and wants to get away. Zak pretends he has a bad back so they can stay, but Lisa explains Zak does this every Christmas. Jimmy and Nicola realise Elliot is missing and they head out looking for him. Finn and Kasim kiss whilst playing operation and Pete invites Leyla to stay for Christmas dinner. Belle opens her birthday presents and she is delighted to be gifted a laptop. Belle notices there is already a recording on the laptop and begins playing a dodgy sounding recording of Lisa giving Zak a back massage. Joanie is left feeling like the third wheel, especially when Zak states he doesn't want to move away from Lisa on the recording. Elliot finds a necklace outside the David's Shop and pockets it, just as Nicola spots him. Harriet and Rodney search for Pearl's necklace. Zak tries to explain away the recording by saying he meant he didn't want to move away from his family. As Christmas dinner is served, drunken Charity tells Cain that she's over him. The Dingle's debate who's to carve the turkey, and Zak ends up doing the honours but Joanie can't help but be jealous at Zak and Lisa's closeness. Nicola tells Elliot if he really wants to see his mum, they'll somehow find the money for the plane tickets. Elliot explains he doesn't want to see him mum as he prefers being with her and Jimmy. When Nicola comments that she sometimes forgets they aren't related, Elliot tells her he wishes she was his mum. The Dingles play charades and Lisa manages to guess the movie Zak is acting out. Robert questions how on earth she managed to guess it, but Belle puts it down to eighteen years of marriage, which leaves Joanie feeling even more threatened and isolated, so she sneaks out. Moira listens to the mix tape and is on the verge of tears when she hears voices outside. She finds Cain showing Kyle the reindeer in the barn. Ross manages to get Pete to decide between Emma and Leyla's homemade mince pies. Ross blindfolds Pete and he tastes both, declaring Emma's one the winner. He later admits to Leyla that he much preferred hers, but he's a bit more scared of Emma. Zak and Lisa end up having a little dance as the drunken Dingles sing. Zak tells Lisa this has worked out well, but Lisa reminds him he's married to Joanie and orders him to leave. Nicola tells Jimmy that Elliot mentioned he wished she was his mum, and Jimmy admits he wished that too. Nicola finally opens her present from Jimmy, and Jimmy is surprised that Nicola finds a necklace in the box with the kettle. Zak returns to Dale Head, Joanie tells him they're breaking up for good as they don't work together. Zak apologises but Joanie insists she deserves better and orders him to leave. Cain tells Moira he got Kyle a pair of overalls from Christmas as he likes coming into the garage with him. Moira thinks it's sweet. She wishes him a Merry Christmas and Cain asks her to listen to the tape. The Thomases open their presents from Ashley but Ashley doesn't have much idea of what's going on. Laurel tells Ashley she loves him and Ashley responds he loves her too, and wishes his family a Merry Christmas. Zak returns to Wishing Well and informs Lisa that he and Joanie have split up. He states he has been a fool and has been lying to himself, but he knows now that it's her he really loves. Lisa tells him it's too late, and expresses sympathy for Joanie. She tells him to leave and is comforted by Belle. Cast Regular cast *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster and Ellerie Carroll (uncredited) *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *Church Lane *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Moira's bedroom, kitchen, living room and barn *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Brook Cottage - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack -''Public bar'' *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and back garden *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Emmerdale Village Institute - Kitchen Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 5.45pm. *All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey is used as Incidental music in the first scenes of this episode. Last Christmas by Wham is also used during the scenes of various characters having Christmas dinner. The use of this song later turned out to be ironic, as Wham singer George Michael passed away on the same day the episode aired. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns